


Everyone Except Him

by PositronicHeart



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 11:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19614940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositronicHeart/pseuds/PositronicHeart
Summary: Everyone laughed, everyone cried, everyone screamed, everyone smiled, everyone felt. Everyone except him.





	Everyone Except Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts! This really ended up a lot angstier than I intended it to be.. but I should've known that would happen. Soon I hope to post a story I've been working on for a long while now, but first I'm just going to post some little stories for fun, see if anyone's interested. I hope you enjoy! Comments are always welcome. :)

Everyone laughed hard at Geordi's joke. Everyone except him. He simply sat there, a confused look on his face, trying to understand what was so funny about a clown and a Ferengi in a gorilla suit. So he just smiled along, unaware of what he was smiling about.

Everyone cried when Tasha died. Everyone except him. Counselor Troi was so tear stricken she had to bury her face in Commander Riker's chest as they left the Holodeck. Dr. Crusher had to wipe Wesley's wet cheeks with the back of her hand. Lt. Worf released a low growl of anger, while subtly keeping his moist eyes from view. Captain Picard went straight for his ready room afterwards, not coming out until much later in the day, his cheeks strangely glimmering in the light. But he could not cry, so he simply stared thoughtfully at Tasha's hologram until she disappeared into nothingness, not taking his eyes off the bright blue sky behind her.

Everyone screamed when the Borg attacked. Everyone except him. They stole Captain Picard straight from their clutches, and when he finally did return he was not quite himself for the next few weeks. He was never quite the same after that. He wanted to make it better, wanted to tell the captain something that would make him smile again, but he did not know what to say. He never knew what to say.

Everyone smiled when Wesley returned to the _Enterprise_ for a visit. Everyone except him. They all greeted him, and hugged him, Captain Picard commented on his Latin, Counselor Troi told him he was growing into a very attractive young man, Geordi invited him to a game of racketball. And everyone laughed when he told a joke, everyone except him, who simply let out a painfully artificial sound as close to human laughter as he could generate.

Everyone laughed, everyone cried, everyone screamed, everyone smiled, everyone felt. Everyone except him. All he could feel was emptiness. Nothing. He was hollow. Nothing more than a collection of circuits and sub-processors in the shape of a human man. Yet not a man. Not human. Nothing.

"Data?" Geordi's voice was like a ray of light in the dark tunnel he was trapped in. "Data, are you okay?" Geordi lightly placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, causing him to look up from his desk, and up at the VISOR that rested on Geordi's face.

"I am fine, Geordi." He said, for once thankful that he couldn't see the big eyes behind that VISOR staring into him.

"You don't seem fine," Geordi's tone was quiet, soft. as if he were worried the slightest sound might scare Data away. "do you still want to go to the Holodeck for our date? Or would you rather stay here in your quarters?" Data thought for a moment, strangely finding that he did not entirely want to go out in public at the moment.

"I would prefer to stay here with you for the remainder of the evening." He spoke softly, even more softly than Geordi, for his voice was made that way.

"All right." Geordi smiled slightly, guiding Data out of his chair and over to the couch at the other end of the room. "Are you gonna kiss me, or not?" He chuckled, Data blinking himself back to life, before slowly pressing his lips against Geordi's. Geordi's lips were warm, soft, human. He always felt an odd sensation tug at his circuits whenever they embraced. Data's long nose would bump against Geordi's VISOR, their hands probing each other's backs as their lips joyfully locked. But now, as Geordi's hands ran their way down Data's back, reacing the small indention just above his posterior, he hesitated, pulling away from his lover's lips. "What's wrong?" Geordi wondered, seeing the unmistakable look in Data's eyes, that unmistakable glimmer of humanity burning helplessly behind the circuits and wires working inside his head.

"Please, be careful." Data asked gently. "I, do not wish to be deactivated." Geordi could feel the pain that his lover supposedly couldn't, the drowning loneliness and insecurity deep down inside him. The way he stared into his eyes, or rather VISOR, with those big golden irises, the ones filled with utter helplessness and despair, just trying to find their place in the world. This unending human world.

"I'll be careful, Data." Geordi promised. "I always am, aren't I?" He smiled, running the back of his hand gently along Data's soft pale cheek. Data gave him as best a smile he could, leaning back in to press his lips against his lover's. Geordi very gently ran his hands along Data's back, careful not to touch the switch. His deactivation switch. He knew how much Data hated that thing. Or at least, how uncomfortable it made him. It reminded him of how artificial, how fake he was. He knew it frightened him, in whatever way was possible for him, whenever he was shut off. And Geordi didn't blame him, he would be frightened too if he could be rendered completely unconscious with just the flick of a switch. And never even know it happened when he wakes up.

"I am sorry, Geordi." Data whispered softly into Geordi's skin. Geordi gave him a kiss on his cheek to let him know it was all right.

"Don't worry about it, Data." He assured him, squeezing his hand tight in his. "I understand, you know that."

"No, I am sorry I am not a sufficient boyfriend." Data said softly, just centimeters away from him. "You deserve someone who can give you the love you give me every day. Someone who is, real." He spoke that last word so quietly, Geordi almost didn't hear it. But he did, and wasn't about to let his sweet Data downgrade himself to a cheap imitation. Because he was so much more than that.

"Data, you _are_ real." Geordi insisted, gently gripping Data's shoulders and bringing him a little closer to his face. "And you're the best possible boyfriend I could ever ask for. You've given me more love than I can repay you for, maybe not the emotion, exactly, but in the things you do, the things you say, the way you care for me, and worry about when I'm away on a mission, the way you kiss me, embrace me, always make me feel loved and cared for even in my darkest moments. That's love, Data. Whether you realize it or not, that's love. And that's all I want from you." Data stared deep into the eyes behind his VISOR, an almost relieved look appearing on his face.

"You do not mind that I am, artificial?" He asked, hopefulness filling his citrine eyes. Geordi gave him another kiss, this time very gentle and soft, slowly running his hands down Data's long arms as they hugged.

"Not at all." Geordi breathed into Data's auburn hair. "You're human to me, more human than anyone I've ever met. And that's no lie." Geordi could feel Data ease in his arms, feel his breathing and his pulse against his body, so very, very human.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope that wasn't too dreadful to sit through. Like I said, angsty. Orgininally I was going to post something fluffy to start with but then my brain said yeet. Anyway please comment if you like! I know I sound so desperate..


End file.
